Grand Dr Usa
by Love-30
Summary: MIRACLE! Doc's granddaughter Aly comes along for the trip of a lifetime! Finding love along the way! AlyMac or AlyO.C or maybe even AlyJim...Aly and somebody!


Briere: First ever Miracle fic. advice, ideas, w/e send it to me , don't appreciate flames! consructive criticism I can live with!

Disclaimer- I only own Aly

* * *

Aly quickly headed up the stairs two at a time to where she new Herb Brookes would be sitting.

" Good morning Coach Brookes," said Aly.

" Good morning Aly," said Herb.

" How's it look," she said sitting down next to him looking down on the ice at the young players.

" pretty good," he said.

" What about O'Calahan," she said.

" Got him down here," he said.

" Mind if I take a look," she said.

He handed her the list. she looked back and forth from the ice at the different names. She nodded her head when she came to a name she had heard a few times before, Craig. She looked up to see him in the net stopping almost every puck that came at him. She set the list down next to Herb as Craig Patrick walked into the room. She sat there quietly as they talked about the roster Herb had picked.

" You have Craig backing Jannysek? "

"Other way around," answered Herb.

" Didn't Jannysek just win you a national championship," asked Craig?

" Janny is a solid goalie but this isn't a national championship," answered Herb.

" People I've talked to said Craig has been off his game since his mother died,"

" Have you ever seen him when he's on his game?"

Herb walked out of the room and Craid looked to Aly.

" Craig to back up Jannysek, what is he thinking ? "

" What team is gonna beat the Soviets," she said crossing her arms and walking out of the room.

" O'Calahan, McClanahan, Ramsey, Eruzione, Christian. That's all boys, thanks for coming out," said Craig.

About 3 hundred guys got up at that point and walked out the door with their heads down.

" Take a good look boys, They're the lucky ones. I'm putting some of you on reserve incase someone gets hurt. Only 20 of you can come to Lake Placid which means more of you are going home. Give me 99 and you'll make my decision that much easier. I won't be your friend , if you need one of those there is Coach Patrick, Doc, and Aly."

He said pointing to the three people to his left. Some of the boys took notice to the young girl who wasn't standing there 2 minutes ago.

" Congratulations, but before you go out and party you have a little home work to do, you can pick up one of these," he said showing the a packet, " at the door."

Aly stood at the door with a bunch of packets in her arms handing them to the guys.

"Hey Mac," She said hugging Rob MacClanahan, "Janny"

" Hey Aly," said Janny.

" Here," she said handing them the packet, " have fun. "

They just laughed and walked away. Aly handed out a few more packets as Jack O'Calahan approached her. She handed him the packet in a friendly way and he just took it with out even realizing he was about to walk into a table. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

" What the hell," he said looking at her.

" You almost walked into the table," she answered.

Jack looked at her unsure what to say but shrugged it off and just walked away.

She quietly laughed to herself as she handed out the last packet.

Aly walked into the bar where about 9 of the guys where sitiing, but she just grabbed a quick beer and sat down. Minding her own business some guy came upto her and started flirting. She tried the best she could to show she wasn't intrested but that didn't work so she just left. The guy followed her out of the bar and she started walking faster trying to lose him but he caught up with her.

" Something wrong sweetheart," he asked grabbing her arm.

" No i just have somewhere to go," she said.

The guy made an advance towards her but was quickly spun around and punched in the face She put her hands to her face and took a deep breathe.

" You okay," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

" Fine," she said turning around to see Jack, " thanks. "

" No problem, I'm Jack O'Calahan," he said.

" Aly Colvin, nice to meet you."

" so your from Boston," said Aly striking up a conversation as they walked towards the hotel.

" Born and raised," he said, " your from Minnesota? "

" Me, no...I'm from New York," she answered.

" New York eh...Yankees fan?" he asked.

" Not really...Rangers," she replied.

" Makes sense," he replied.

" what about you, Red Sox fan," she wondered.

" Occasionally,"

She smiled while laughing.

" So you laugh,"

" Nope," she said as she stopped laughing," I walk aroung with a sour puss all the time," she answered.

Jack laughed as she made a sad but upset looking grin.

" Yeah well that is a look no girl should have," he said.

Aly looked away from Jack to the ground as they walked. She remebered how she had worn that same look for months after her parents had died.

" Did I say something," he asked.

"No..it's just...nevermind," she said.

" Sorry," said Jack.

" Don't be, your right," she said stopping.

" Well this is my room, Thanks Jack," she said quickly disappearing behind her door.

When his footsteps where far enough way Aly just broke down and started crying. She wiped away her tears slowly and headed to bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Briere- Thats all for now R&R and i will update but not until you R&R please! 


End file.
